


Of Dances and Realizations

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellamy drops a few f bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re singing my favourite song but you’re singing it wrong au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dances and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> for bellarke week on tumblr (i am thelightreflects if you care). so yeah, this is what happens when you love bellarke dancing together & taylor swift.

Silence at the Blake house wasn't a common occurrence. The air was always filled with sounds from the TV, talking (usually arguing when Clarke was over) and music. So when Clarke walked into the house she was not surprised to hear music blaring through the speakers. The fact that it was Taylor Swift playing when Bellamy was the only one home was truly shocking. Octavia and Clarke were meeting to study for their midterms that were coming up in two weeks and she let herself in, using the key Octavia had given her. Clarke, having been basically living at the Blake house during the semester, had no issues with walking in when Octavia was still at work. As she closed the front doors and walked down the hallway, she heard the first verse of 'Blank Space', hers and Octavia's favourite song at the moment. Bellamy claimed to be indifferent to Taylor Swift, always ignoring Clarke and Octavia when they would have spontaneous dance parties in the living room but this new information proved him a liar. She dropped her book bag on the kitchen table and slowly made her way upstairs, wanting to catch Bellamy in the act. Just as she reached the second floor she heard a familiar male voice belting out the chorus of the song. _Oh my god_ , Clarke thought and sped up her steps to reach his room. The door was open and his back was towards her as she peered inside. There, at his desk with history books splayed out in front of him, was Bellamy Blake, singing along to pop music, complete with arm movements and hair flips.   
  
"Got a lot of Starbucks lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane..." He sang at the top of his lungs, ignoring the books on his desk and committing fully to his performance.  
  
When the chorus ended and Bellamy stopped to take a breath, Clarke decided to make her presence known.  
  
"You know you're singing it wrong, right?"  
  
Bellamy turned around so quickly he toppled out of his chair and let out a string of obscenities on the way down.   
  
"Fuck! Clarke, what are you doing here?" He demanded, out of breath from his fall and his singing.   
  
"I'm here to study with Octavia but she got held up at work so I let myself in," she shouted over the song that was still playing.   
  
"Warn a guy, would you? I nearly had a heart attack!"   
  
Finally lowering the volume, Bellamy rose from the floor and sat back in his chair.   
  
"I'd give that a nine out of ten. Would've been a perfect score if you got the lyrics right."  
  
He just glared at her, running a hand through his messy hair, clearly embarrassed to have been caught.   
  
He let out a bitter laugh and said, "yeah, well, I don't care enough to sing it properly."   
  
Bellamy opened his mouth to say something else but Clarke's surprised laugh stopped him.   
  
"Oh my god, Bellamy. Did you buy her whole album?" Clarke asked with a shit eating grin on her face as the song changed to another one by Taylor Swift.  
  
"What? No, I just–" he groaned and then winced because he was about to be discovered. "I borrowed it from O because it's practically all I've heard for the last six months so obviously I'm going to like it a bit."  
  
"A bit?" She said, moving from the doorway to sit on his bed. "You were dancing in your seat. Pretty sure you like it more than a bit, Bell."  
  
His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds before a silent laugh shook his body.  
  
"Fine! You've figured me out. I love it. It's one of the best albums I've listened to in a while. You happy now?"   
  
Bellamy stared at Clarke, watching as her face went from mirth to smugness in five seconds flat.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time! Octavia is going to lose her mind when I tell her!"   
  
She laughed out loud and jumped from his bed to go get her phone from her bag downstairs. This news couldn't wait.  
  
"Clarke, wait," Bellamy said, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. "Can we keep this between us? O will never let me hear the end of it if you tell her."  
  
She looked down at his hand around her wrist and the sharp contrast of their skin. Her mind was battling between wanting to gloat with Octavia that they knew it would happen and being a good friend to Bellamy. When she glanced at his face again his eyes were pleading with her.   
  
"Please, Clarke. You know she'll give me hell for _months_. I'll owe you if you do this for me, okay?"  
  
He squeezed her wrist, trying to prove his point just as an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Fine. But only because I love it when you're indebted to me," she said with a smirk that rivaled his own.   
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" He mumbled under his breath as he let go of her arm.   
  
The intro to Shake It Off started playing through the speakers on his desk and Clarke's smirk transformed into a grin. She started clapping along with the beat, moving her shoulders side to side in an uncoordinated dance.   
  
"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked, his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Dancing, you idiot."   
  
She continued her unusual dance up until the chorus when she shimmied towards him and grabbed both his hands.  
  
"I'm not going to dance, Clarke." He said while anchoring himself to the chair. Clarke had quite the arm strength and could easily yank him to a standing position.  
  
"Come on, Bellamy! Get up and dance with me. Opportunities like this don't come along often and you don't want to pass this up. Plus, you owe me."  
  
He only stayed seated for a couple seconds because making Clarke wait never ended well for him in the past.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not very good so don't laugh at me."  
  
"Shut up," she said, pulling him up and moving his arms for him.  
  
For a good portion of the song Bellamy just mirrored Clarke's dance moves. Weird shoulder shimmies, toe taps, hand claps, jumps and every other quirky dance move ever created.   
  
During the bridge she just swung her hips side to side while clapping her hands. Bellamy stood there like an idiot, arms at his side, watching his sister's best friend "rap" in his bedroom.   
  
When she sang ” _fella over there with the hella good hair”_ , she ruffled his unruly curls against his will then clasped her hands with his.  
  
"Move those hips, Blake! You're seriously slacking right now." She yelled over the music, smiling brightly at him.  
  
He laughed then, finally pulling out some of his own very dusty, very outdated dance moves and moved along to the song with her.   
  
She moved so her body was pressed against his as the last seconds of the song were playing. "DIP ME!" she sang in time with the song, two seconds before she arched her back over his arm, barely giving him enough time to strengthen his hold on her.  
  
As the last chord rang out she straightened her spine and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"That was the best thing ever! Never shall I ever forget surly, moody, history nerd, Bellamy Blake dancing with me to Taylor Swift," Clarke said, pressing her forehead into his shoulder as she laughed wholeheartedly. Bellamy chuckled as well, moving his arms to circle her body and bring her closer in a moment of affection that was totally _not_ the norm for them.  
  
Caught up in themselves, they didn't hear the song change to You Are In Love, nor did they hear the front door close and Octavia's footstep up the stairs.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Octavia said, not believing her eyes. "Are you guys seriously slow dancing to T-Swift right now or am I dreaming?"  
  
Clarke pushed herself away from Bellamy, turning towards Octavia with her mouth hanging open.   
  
"O! Hi! When did you get home?" Bellamy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, heat flaring up in his cheeks.  
  
"Like two minutes ago. But that doesn't even matter. Are you two..." She trailed off, pointing her finger back and forth between them and waggling her eyebrows in a way that embarrassed Bellamy.  
  
"Oh God, no!" Clarke said a little too fast for Bellamy's liking. It’s not like he was a terrible person. _Jeez, Clarke_ , he thought. "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Then why is Taylor Swift still playing and why were you hugging?"  
  
Octavia shifted her gaze to Bellamy, obviously hoping to see the truth on her brother's face.  
  
Bellamy looked at Clarke, slightly panicking and trying to tell her with his eyes to remember their deal.  
  
"Well, I got here before you did, _obviously_ , and I was bored so I roped Bellamy into dancing with me because I was in a good mood. I was just thanking him for doing it because we all know how much he hates Taylor's music."  
  
Clarke looked at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye and he sent her a thankful smile.   
  
"Oh, okay." Octavia said, looking a little disappointed. But, true to herself, her face brightened a second later and she was grabbing Clarke's hand to haul her downstairs.   
  
"We're going to study now, Bell. You can change the music since Clarke isn't forcing you to listen anymore."  
  
"Yeah," he said, voice gruff. "Have fun."  
  
"Nobody has fun studying except you, you loser." Octavia shouted as she pulled Clarke down the hall way towards the stairs.   
  
Once they were gone, Bellamy lowered the volume so they couldn't hear it and flopped onto his bed. A million thoughts were dancing around his head like what the hell was that and why was his whole body tingling.   
  
He heard Clarke's laughter drift up the stairs and he rubbed his hand over his face as he smiled. Realizing what his lips were doing, he let out a quiet "fuck, I'm screwed" and closed his eyes. Sleep came quick (dancing was hard work!) and he dreamt only of blond curls and weird dance moves.


End file.
